Eight Friends and Hogwarts
by QtWriter
Summary: Lily Evans, James Potter, Severus Snape, Molly Bluestone, Narcissa Mossley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Elle Granger all went to Hogwarts and all became friends. See what between the parents and mentors of our favorite heroes or foes.


Disclaimer: I did not write the Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling did.  
  
Lily practically fell through the gateway to Platform 9 3/4. Her strawberry- blonde hair got tangled on one of the luggage carts and she worked hard to untangle it. Suddenly, she saw a smallish pair of hands start to help her. Lily looked up and saw a girl around her age.  
  
"Hi, I'm Molly Bluestone, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you,"  
  
Molly finally got her hair untangled and helped her up. "I'm a first year, you?"  
  
"Yeah, my sister is a fifth year," Molly smiled and led her to the train. It bellowed and crunched as all the students boarded. A girl with long red hair came to Molly, "Hey squirt, who's your new buddy?"  
  
"Lily Evans this is my sister, Gwen Bluestone," Lily shook hands with Gwen and followed Molly onto the train. Gwen went off to meet some of her friends.  
  
"I'm sorry if my sister is sort of scary, she can be that way a lot," Lily laughed and sat down next to Molly. She heard the conductor issue his last warning before the train left the station.  
  
"So, are you new to the wizarding world?" asked Molly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm adopted and I never knew who my parents are but I guess they were wizards,"  
  
Molly nodded.  
  
They spent the rest of the train trip talking about each other's lives and whatnot. After they put on their robes they went with the other first years to a large boat. A very tall boy, who looked about in his early twenties was steering it. "Come along, ye little ones,"  
  
They herded themselves onto the boat and it started to move. "No hands in ye water, we don't want any fingers missin'" Everybody folded their hands into their laps. Lily was sitting next to Molly and this boy with dark hair. He caught her staring and said, "Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Lily snapped out of it and smiled.  
  
He held out his hand, "I'm Severus Snape,"  
  
"Lily Evans," she shook his hand.   
  
All the first years walked up the winding staircase to the Great Hall. Lily heard the sound of chattering students and smiled. Somehow, she felt at home here. They finally got to the top and some first years, including Lily, gasped. The Great Hall was huge with four large tapestries that hung on the walls. It was lit by hundreds of chandeliers and many students were sitting there staring at them. The tall boy led them to a small stool with a ratty hat sitting upon it. A woman with brownish hair approached them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Minerva McGonagall but you can call me Professor McGonagall," she smiled warmly at the nervous group. She gestured towards the old hat, "This is the sorting hat, it determines which house you are in." Everybody who didn't have a sibling looked puzzled. Professor McGonagall saw this and said, "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are the four different houses you can be sorted into," The confused ones nodded and waited for more directions. McGonagall took her wand and tapped it once. A piece of parchment appeared in her hand.  
  
"Jerry Aaronson," She beckoned him forward and placed the hat on his head. The sorting hat sang a cute little song and bellowed, "Hufflepuff!" The students nearest to the bluish tapestry cheered and clapped as Jerry headed towards the table. The hat continued...  
  
"Sirius Black, Slytherin"  
  
"Molly Bluestone, Gryffindor"  
  
"Rose Claws, Ravenclaw"  
  
Then it came to Lily. "Lily Evans, Gryffindor"  
  
Lily nearly skipped over to the Gryffindor table but contained herself. She sat down to Molly. They smiled at each other and waited for the remaining first years to be sorted. When it was finished a man with a short white beard and twinkling eyes stood up. Everybody fell silent once again. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to inform you that the Whomping Willow is at its worst and you should steer clear of it. With those words, let's eat!" He rose his hands and food magically appeared on the plates in front of them. Hungry, Molly and Lily started to stuff their faces, only stopping to talk about how hot their potions teacher was.  
  
"Prefects, please direct your houses to their dormitories" The headmaster said.  
  
A cute boy, with wavy blond hair stood up at their table. "Come on," he beckoned them to follow. The boy led them through shifting staircases and winding corridors. They finally got to a portrait of a woman in a pink dress.  
  
"Gryffins are great," the boy muttered and the picture swung to reveal a hole.  
  
Everybody climbed in, one by one. The boy turned around to the first years and directed them to the girls' dormitories and the boys' dormitories. Molly and Lily headed up the stairs to their new room. When they got there two other girls were standing there. One introduced herself as Narcissa Mossley and the other ignored them. The one that ignored them closed her curtains and went to sleep first. Narcissa rolled her eyes and plopped down her bed. Molly and Lily interrogated Narcissa before deeming her friend material (Molly and Lily already agreed on becoming friends). The three went to sleep that night after talking about their families.  
  
At breakfast, the three received their schedules. Within the houses all first years had the same schedules.  
  
"First, we have double potions with Slytherin," They all squealed with delight. "Then transfiguration, then lunch," The three finished breakfast and headed towards the dungeons. But, they soon realized they had no idea where they were going. After winding a corridor a few times they tried to head back to the Great Hall to ask for help. In the middle of their quest they bumped into the cute potions teacher.  
  
"Are you guys looking for the dungeons?" he asked. They nodded in delight. He grinned, "Follow me"  
  
They followed him through more stone corridors until they got to the classroom. He went inside first and backed out in horror. Lily looked in the door and saw a unmoving figure in the back of the room.  
  
And on the blackboard it read, Voldemort is back. 


End file.
